I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means of connecting contiguous sections of siding and, in particular, to a connector assembly which may be mounted to siding boards to prevent lateral separation of the boards while forming a leakproof seam.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Siding sections are typically applied in elongated panels having ends abutting or overlapping forming seams therebetween. In the case of hollow siding such as vinyl or aluminum the subsequent panel simply overlaps the previously mounted panel to prevent fluid leakage behind the siding. However, in insulated or solid siding panels such overlapping is not possible and therefore the siding sections are mounted end-to-end creating a gap. Furthermore, the seam gap can vary in response to weather conditions causing separation of the siding.
Connector assemblies have been developed which prevent separation of shingles and siding panels. Channel members integrally formed with the panel are widely used on rigid shingles. However, since shingles are relatively short they rarely need to be cut and therefore the integral connector remains with the panel. Siding sections are provided in nominal lengths of ten feet or larger. Frequently, because of irregularities in the building facade, siding sections must be cut to length. A connector integrally formed as part of the siding panel would also be cut away leaving no connector. Additionally, integral connectors must be formed of the same material as the siding panel which is not always desirable.